


Virgins & Vodka

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme





	Virgins & Vodka

Niall palmed himself through his jeans as he watched Liam’s hand move over his cock through the crack in door. Liam’s moans covered Niall’s hard breathing as his orgasm climbed up towards the edge of ecstasy. It vaguely occurred to Niall that the 3 bottles of Liam’s vodka he had consumed earlier might have misled his judgement as he pushed the door open a bit more, and leaned against the door frame, eyes half closed in an alcohol induced haze, along with the pleasure that was wobbling on the edge of glory, and unzipped his pants.

Sticking his hand inside, he moaned in unison with the boy on the bed as his fingers grazed the hot flesh of his dick, a whimper escaping his lips as he watched Liam’s back arch up off the bed. Minutes later, Niall’s head hit the door frame as he got his release watching the other boy, and a mangled groan came from Liam. Niall stumbled into the room, a drunk smile on his face, eyes closed in pleasure from the aftershocks, and promptly fell on the floor right besides Liam’s bed.

Liam jolted upright at the thump that resounded from the Irish lads body hitting the floor, and panicked for about two seconds, before seeing the boy on the floor, piss drunk, and out cold. The second thing Liam noticed was that the lads pants were unbuckled, around his knees, and his dick, now limp, was hanging out of his Calvin Klein’s.

Liam instantly stiffened again, and moaned quietly, his fingers finding his ramrod straight cock, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the sensitive tip. His hand slowly began to move over his shaft, his eyes fluttering closed, and he, none too quickly, brought himself to pleasure. Liam was too lost in the orgasm to notice Niall awaken by the white hot cum being spurted in his face. Half drunk and horny, he opened his mouth and caught the remaining seed on his triangular pink tongue, something Liam longed to feel on his body.

As Liam let his head hang down and the waves of pleasure made him grunt, Niall moaned at the sweet taste of Liam in his mouth, his eyes opening to the sight of Liam tipping precariously off the bed. Niall opened his mouth top tell Liam to be careful, but was too late, and the only noise to be heard was Liam’s surprised “AAH!”

There was a smack of flesh, and then silence as both boys stared into each others eyes. The stench of vodka filled Liam’s nostrils, and Niall winced at the reprimanding look that took over Liam’s eye. Liam opened his mouth to tell Niall off for stealing his vodka, but Niall decided to take his chances while he had the excuse of being drunk, and kissed Liam.

Liam almost didn’t respond.

Then he did.

Niall moaned as Liam lightly nipped his bottom lip, but couldn’t deny the inevitable, and put his hands on Liam’s shoulders, pushing the other lad up and away from his now slightly redder lips.

Niall, again, opened his mouth to tell the older lad something, but Liam, again, cut him off with a,”I love you, I always have, an-“

Liam didn’t get very far as Niall effectively sealed his mouth with his hand, and hissed,”Shut the fuck up and listen to me!”

Liam watched silently, eyes giving away his misgivings, and Niall smiled evilly before saying,”I love you too.”

Liam’s eyes crinkled in the corners, giving away his hidden grin, and Niall almost died from the friction of Liam’s tongue as it slid across his palm in a playful manner, but leaving so much to the imagination that he did die from the friction of his cock rubbing against Liam’s as it grew harder.

This caused a domino affect, as Liam’s dick grew to its full 10 in. and he moaned too, thus leaving two moaning boys, and three giggling outside the door.

Louis shifted on his heels and winked at Harry as he took in a deep breath, waiting for a pause in moans. As soon as there was a break he hit the door, loudly moaning,”HARRY!”

Harry took his cue and used his sex voice while saying,”You wanna join them?”

Louis put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh before groaning loudly, and breathlessly saying,”No, Harry, I just hope they come out of the closet soon, so that we can stop having to leave the house during Liam’s masturbating time periods.”

The last part was said sarcastically, and Harry was having a hard time keeping quiet, so he disguised his laughs as small moans, and Zayn sat in a corner, face timing quietly with Perrie. Typical, Louis thought before laughing so hard they was no sound.

All sound had stopped inside the room by then, and Louis was still laughing silently, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his sides, and yet no sound ever came out.

Harry slowly peeked in the crack, and was astounded to see the boys still snogging. He turned towards Louis, and poked him until he wiped his eyes, and looked at Harry who was gesturing wildly at the crack in the door.

Looking in, Louis practically took his head off as he pulled his head out again and began rubbing his eyes wildly, trying to pull the image of Liam sucking Niall’s dick out of his head.

Inside the room, Niall’s face was red as he kept in his moans while Liam worked his magic, his tongue doing things Niall had only read in Niam fan fictions, and Liam was thoroughly enjoying the taste of Niall,  and the pleasure he was giving the boy.

Louis hit Harry at the precise moment that Niall exploded in Liam’s mouth and screamed,”LIIIIAAAAM!!!!”

Even louder than when he had met Justin Beiber.

Harry whined quietly to Louis as Zayn’s head shot up and he stood up quickly to take his face time session elsewhere.

Niall pulled Liam up, kissed him, and tasting himself as he did so, then cuddled into the older boy, whispering, like only lovers do, “I drank your vodka.”

Liam chuckled and whispered back,”I’m a virgin.”

Niall sighed and said,”Tell me when your ready to fix that.”

All Harry could think was, how had they gotten from vodka to virgins?


End file.
